


Legacy

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Graduation, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Month 2016, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo will graduate tomorrow, and he still hasn't chosen a new captain for the volleyball team. Or, well, convinced the future captain to accept the role.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Graduation.  
> Day 3: Future.

Kuroo had always spent the night before his graduation at Kenma’s house since pre-school. At first, it was because of worry, or, well, at least that was part of the reason. As as the years went by, it became a tradition.

It didn't fail to happen after his graduation, either. Kenma’s mom cooked Kuroo’s favorite meal because she wanted to show her pride for her second favorite child. After all, Kuroo would finish high school with a perfect record and a full ride to his top choice for university. Kuroo and Kenma thanked the latter's mom for the delicious meal before disappearing into Kenma's room.

Now, Kuroo was wrapped around Kenma as his kitten-like boyfriend played on his PSP. Kuroo let the comfortable silence stretch for a little longer. Who knew when the two of them would be able to have this again?

Kenma noticed Kuroo getting up the will to say something, and the pudding-head had a feeling he knew what it was. Sighing, he saved his progress and put his PSP on the table next to the bed.

”Are you finished?” Kuroo asked. Kenma climbed back on to the bed and was immediately pulled into Kuroo's arms.

”Only with half of it. I need at least 12 hours to finish it,” the younger mumbled, hiding his face into the pillow.

”You shouldn’t have stopped because of me. You were really excited for this game,” Kuroo said and Kenma could practically feel the black-haired male grinning against his neck.

”I wasn’t excited,” he said and turned around in Kuroo’s arms. From his expression, Kuroo knew that he would definitely lose if they started arguing like always.

Kuroo decided to change the topic instead. "I want you to be captain." It was better to be straightforward with Kenma; the other didn't like tiptoeing around topics. Kenma went still for a few seconds.

”There are a lot of better people for it, you know,” Kenma sighed. He buried his face into the pillow again. ”Like Tora, perhaps,” he suggested and Kuroo had to snort.

”You don’t seriously think that, do you?” He asked and Kenma shook his head slightly. ”Yamamoto is a really great player, but he can become too fired up sometimes.”

”And you want someone who's less hot-headed,” Kenma stated, feeling Kuroo’s nod behind his head.

”I knew you wouldn’t be fond of the idea, so I thought it through plenty of times. Unfortunately, I came up with the same result each time,” Kuroo said in a serious voice. Kenma turned around to look Kuroo in the eyes at the bed-head's tone. Kenma looked at him warily. ”This team needs you, kitten.” Kuroo pleaded.

Kenma sighed in resignation, but he ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair nonetheless. His last high school year would be a pain in the ass.

”Do I have any other choice?” He asked. They both knew it had been a rhetorical question. Kenma had no choice now..

 A huge grin appeared on Kuroo’s face as he kissed the other on the forehead.

”Nope!” He said that with such a childish, ridiculously happy face that it made Kenma blush. He burrowed his face in Kuroo’s T-shirt before speaking up again.

”Don’t act like a child, Kuroo. It's too cute.”

In that moment, Kuroo wasn't sure he knew who had a redder face.


End file.
